<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss me like its our wedding day by fxliexdeux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670805">Kiss me like its our wedding day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxliexdeux/pseuds/fxliexdeux'>fxliexdeux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNF, M/M, Minecraft wedding!!!, They are so cute, dream not found - Freeform, dreamnotfound, i like writing kisses, stream kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxliexdeux/pseuds/fxliexdeux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fake minecraft wedding and some real life kisses :]</p><p> </p><p>Im not the best writer but its CUTE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss me like its our wedding day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keep in mind Dream has done a face reveal at this point<br/>+ please leave constructive critism if any in the comments, im trying to improve!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you, Georgenotfound, take Dream to be your husband”</p><p>“I do”</p><p>“And do you, Dream, take Georgenotfound. To be your husband”</p><p>“I do”</p><p>“Then you may kiss the groom”</p><p>Cheers errupted from the discord call as George moved his character forward. A smile was plastered onto his face, as he made a funny kissing-motion with the characters. Dreams didnt move.</p><p>“Dream?” Wilbur was the first to ask<br/>
George watched the green man move back after he punched the blondes character.<br/>
“Dream?” Another punch “you there?”</p><p>A door opened. George perked up as he listened to his surroundings, suddenly hearing fast footsteps dash up the stairs. </p><p>“Oh god” The brunette sighed, a smirk dancing on his lips as he anticipated what was coming. “This is going to be so embarrassing” George thought to himself, hiding a faint blush behind his hands as he waited for the other.</p><p>Not even seconds later the door flew open, Dream, complete out of breath, smiled lovingly. And in taking two largee strides towards the brit, the blonde leaned down, grabbing the olders face and smashing their lips together.</p><p>Although this was what George anticipated, he was no less suprised to have it actually happen. The brunette allowed his eyes to flutter closed from the sensation, moving his hands to the back of the others head. </p><p>Their lips moved in unison. Soft lips against eachother. The feeling was ethereal. George smiled playfully into the kiss, knowing how the chat must be going batshit while watching this. Dream on the other hand couldnt care less, moving one of his hands to the back of Georges head to deepen the kiss. </p><p>George allowed it for a minute, tilting his head slightly. He melted into the feeling of the others touch. He loved the way Dreams lips fit so perfectly against his own. </p><p>Finally parting, their lungs burning with the lack of oxygen. Dream winked at the older, placing one more peck on Georges already glowing cheeks, before running back downstairs to his setup. </p><p>George sat still for a minute, his brain still laggjng. Behind.</p><p>87,000 people are watching. George burried his face in his hands. Moving his mic closer and clearing his throat awkwardly, George insterted himself into the chatter of the discord call, not daring to check the chat.</p><p>“Hey guys we’re back” George stuttered, now sitting up but covering his mouth with one hand. He moved his character a bit, to prove of his existence. Dreams character crouched, walking slowing towards George. George crouched and gave the green man a small kissing motion. The call erupted in delayed cheers yet again. </p><p>The brit, rolling his eyes punched the blondes character, running out of church prime and into the sunset. </p><p>Laughter and chat ensued in the discord as the stream went on, and Georges lips stayed tingling.</p><p>George reached up to touch his lips, he grinned slightly, and just quiet enough for his to miss his words, he mumbled “I cant wait for the stream to be over”</p><p> </p><p>Ps: they cuddled a lot that night. Kisses and cuddles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>